Skarby wulkanu/II/04
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IV. Circle City. Jak wiadomo, bogactwa Kanady północnej i Alaski nie ograniczają się tylko do bogactw Klondike’u. Jest to niezmiernie szczęśliwa okoliczność dla ludzi szukających silnych wrażeń, działki bowiem Klondike, choć dalekie jeszcze od wyczerpania, wzrastają w cenie z dnia na dzień tak, że w krótkim czasie oprócz potężnych syndykatów nikt nie będzie w możności ich nabycia. To też poszukiwacze złota, gromadnie lub pojedynczo, dążą w kierunku północy, trzymając się brzegów Mackenzie a następnie Porcupine River. Należy zaznaczyć, że różnego rodzaju pogłoski zwracały wtedy uwagę poszukiwaczy na te dalekie strony, o których wiedziano daleko mniej, niż o Australji, Kalifornji i Transvaalu w początkach ich eksploatacji. Wiadomości te napływały niewiadomo skąd i przez kogo. Najwięcej jednak do ich rozprzestrzenienia przyczyniły się plemiona indyjskie, koczujące w rozległych pustyniach północy, graniczących z oceanem Lodowatym. Nie mogąc sami eksploatować pokładów, Indjanie chcieli do nich przyciągnąć emigrantów. Opowiadali, że poza kołem Polarnem znajduje się wielka liczba rzek złotonośnych. Pokazywali oni nieraz kawałki złota zebrane w okolicach Dawson City jako pochodzące z pod sześćdziesiątego czwartego równoleżnika. Żądza szczęścia musiała być wielka u poszukiwaczy złota, jeżeli im wierzyli na słowo. Ben Raddle wiedział o tem, że w Klondike podają sobie z ust do ust legendę o złotodajnym wulkanie. Być może że ona to pobudziła Francuza Jakóba Ledun do wyprawy na północ. Dotąd jednak nie wstąpił nikt w jego ślady. Lecz legenda o wulkanie złotodajnym miała coraz więcej zwolenników, a ponieważ niektórzy z poszukiwaczy wybierali się na północ, więc mogło być rzeczą prawdopodobną, że możliwość stanie się rzeczywistością. Zarówno na wschodzie, jak zachodzie poszukiwanie prowadzone było bardzo czynnie. Już okolica pagórków Dômes była podzielona na równe działki, a w kierunku przeciwnym cały szereg motyk kopało ziemię w okolicach Circle City. Tam w swoim czasie udali się Hunter i Malone próbować nowej eksploatacji. Nie osiągnąwszy jednak żądanych rezultatów, powrócili do swej działki 131, gdzie ich zaskoczyła katastrofa 5 sierpnia. Ani Hunter, ani Malone, ani żaden z ich robotników nie padli ofiarą katastrofy. Jeżeli z początku przypuszczano, że zginęli, to dlatego iż natychmiast opuścili działkę, przenosząc się do Circle City. W tych okolicznościach Hunter nie myślał wcale o zamierzonem spotkaniu z Summy Skim’em zarówno jak Summy Skim ze swej strony zapomniał o niem. Sprawa została rozwiązana siłą rzeczy. W chwili gdy Hunter i Malone przybyli do Circle City pozostawało jeszcze dwa miesiące lata, więc mogli wznowić swą eksploatację. Ale stanowczo szczęście im nie sprzyjało. Dochody opłacały zaledwie wydatki i gdyby Hunter nie był posiadał nieco dawniejszych zapasów, jego towarzysze i on nie mieliby z czego utrzymać się przez zimę. Niespodziewane zdarzenie zresztą miało ich wy bawić z kłopotu w tym względzie. Ludzie takiego pokroju jak Hunter i Malone nie mogą żyć bez niesnasek i kłótni. Z zuchwałem roszczeniem sobie praw do naginania wszystkich do swej woli, do nieuszanowania praw innych, do zachowywania się wszędzie jak w kraju zdobytym, zakłócali oni spokój wszystkim. Mieliśmy już dowód tego przy Forty Miles Creek. To samo działo się przy Birch Creek. Tym razem jednak nie cudzoziemcy, lecz ziomkowie padali ofiarą ich niepohamowanej gwałtowności. Ostatecznie rząd Alaski wdać się w to musiał. Na skutek starcia z policją cała banda Huntera została zaaresztowana i skazana na dziesięciomiesięczne zamknięcie w więzieniu Circle City. Tym sposobem sprawa mieszkania i pożywienia podczas zimy dla Teksańczyków pomyślnie była załatwiona. Natomiast musieli wyrzec się przyjemności wielkomiastowych i tem samem pozbawić swej obecności kasyna i domy gry Skagway’u, Dawson lub Vancouver’u. W więzieniu Hunter i Malone przemyśliwali o przyszłości. Co mają przedsięwziąć, gdy na wiosnę opuszczą swą celę? Działka 131 nie istniała, pokłady w Circle City nie dawały dostatecznych dochodów. Gdy się wyczerpie resztka zapasu, czeka ich nędza, o ile nie zdarzy się jaki dobry interes. Na swych towarzyszy, zebranych z różnych okolic, mogli liczyć w zupełności. Rozkazom ich będą oni posłuszni. Ale trzeba było wydać ten rozkaz, czyli mieć plan i cel działania. O ten cel mianowicie chodziło. Czy nastręczy się sposobność wyjścia z trudnego położenia, w którem się znajdowali? Sposobność ta zjawiła się wskutek następujących okoliczności. Wśród więźniów Hunter zauważył niejakiego Indjanina nazwiskiem Krarak, który ze swej strony zwracał szczególną uwagę na Huntera. Wzajemna ta sympatja była rzeczą naturalną. Podłożem tego rodzaju uczuć jest zawsze zgodność usposobienia i zapatrywań szczególniej w ujemnem znaczeniu tego słowa. To też dwa osobniki porozumieli się prędko i nawiązali bliższe stosunki. Krarak miał lat czterdzieści. Krępy, silny, o wejrzeniu złowrogiem, musiał podobać się Hunterowi i Malone. Pochodził z Alaski a, przebywając od młodości w tej krainie, znał ją dokładnie. Mógłby być doskonałym przewodnikiem, gdyby wygląd jego nie był tak odstręczający. Zresztą nieufność, którą wzbudzał, była całkiem usprawiedliwiona. Poszukiwaczom, z którymi miał do czynienia, dał się dobrze we znaki. Obecnie siedział w więzieniu za znaczną kradzież popełnioną przy eksploatacji w okolicach Birch Creek. W pierwszym miesiącu pobytu ich w więzieniu Hunter i Krarak trzymali się zdala od siebie. Hunter bowiem zauważył, że Krarak chce mu powierzyć jakąś tajemnicę, czekał więc, aż przemówi. Nie omylił się zresztą. Pewnego dnia istotnie Indjanin zaczął mu opowiadać o swych wycieczkach po Ameryce północnej wtedy, gdy był przewodnikiem przedstawicieli Towarzystwa Zatoki Hudsońskiej, zwiedzających okolice rzeki Porcupine, położone między Fort Yukon, Fort Mac Pherson i oceanem Lodowatym. Z początku Krarak mówił ogólnikowo, lecz stopniowo przeszedł do szczegółów, mogących pobudzić żądze Huntera. – Na północy, w pobliżu oceanu Lodowatego – odezwał się pewnego dnia – znajduje się złoto w obfitości. W niedługim czasie przybędą tam tysiące poszukiwaczy. – Nie pozostaje więc nic innego, jak ich wyprzedzić. – Zapewne – odparł Krarak. – Ale trzeba znać położenie pokładów. – A ty je znasz? – Znam ich kilka. Lecz dostać się do nich trudno… można błądzić kilka miesięcy i przejść koło nich nie zauważywszy ich wcale… Jeden szczególnie… co za pokład!… Ach! gdybym był wolny! Hunter spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Cobyś zrobił, gdybyś był wolny? – Poszedłbym tam, dokąd dążyłem, gdy mnie zaaresztowali – odpowiedział Krarak. – Dokąd zatem? – Tam, gdzie złoto zbiera się taczkami! – oświadczył Indjanin szumnie. Napróżno Hunter chciał się czegoś więcej dowiedzieć, Krarak milczał. Zresztą powiedział dostatecznie, aby pobudzić chciwość rozmówcy. Hunter i Malone przekonani, że Krarak znał dokładnie miejsce, gdzie znajdują się pokłady złota na wybrzeżu morskiem, postanowili obaj wydobyć od niego tajemnicę dla jej wykorzystania podczas przyszłej kampanji. Lecz Indjanin nie odpowiadał na ich pytania, zadowalając się twierdzeniem, że pokłady istnieją niechybnie. Wraz z końcem kwietnia nadszedł kres zimy, która w Circle City była również tak ciężka jak w Dawson. Więźniowie cierpieli bardzo. Hunter i jego towarzysze oczekiwali z niecierpliwością odzyskania wolności, aby wyruszyć do górnych okolic amerykańskiego lądu. W tym względzie pomoc Kraraka była niezbędna. Zresztą Indjanin jej nie odmawiał. Ale władze amerykańskie niestety nie spieszyły się z ułatwieniem tej podróży. Jeżeli Hunter i jego towarzysze mieli być wypuszczeni niebawem z więzienia, to Krarak skazany był na kilkoletnie zamknięcie z powodu licznych występków. Pozostawała zatem tylko możność ucieczki. Wydostać się z więzienia można było jedynie pod częścią muru, stanowiącego z jednej strony równocześnie granicę więzienia i miasta. Przebicie otworu pod murem od wewnątrz było niepodobieństwem z powodu czujności straży. Lecz od zewnątrz i nocą można było to uskutecznić bez wielkich trudności, zachowując odpowiednią ostrożność. Zkolei pomoc Huntera okazała się niezbędną. Łotrzy porozumieli się z łatwością. Zawarto umowę tego rodzaju, że Hunter po wyjściu z więzienia ułatwi ucieczkę Indjaninowi, ten zaś wzamian zaprowadzi Teksańczyka do pokładów na północ Klondike, o których on tylko wiedział. Trzynastego maja upłynął termin uwięzienia Huntera i jego towarzyszy. Indjanin więc pozostał sam, czekając chwili sposobnej do ucieczki. Ponieważ nie był zamknięty w osobnej celi, łatwo przeto mógł wydostać się z ogólnej sypialni i wysunąć bez zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Następnej też nocy, dotarłszy do muru, czekał tam w leżącej pozycji aż do świtu. Lecz cierpliwość jego wystawiona była na ciężką próbę. Nie usłyszał przez całą noc najmniejszego szelestu. Hunter i Malone bowiem nie mogli wziąć się natychmiast do dzieła, obawiając się zwrócenia uwagi policji, która mogła być zdziwiona, że nie opuszczają bezzwłocznie Circle City. Po upływie jednak dwudziestu czterech godzin, zaopatrzywszy się w kilofy i motyki złożone w zajeździe, w którym się zatrzymali przed udaniem do więzienia, a w którym zamieszkali po jego opuszczeniu, skierowali się w stronę muru. W miasteczku panowało już pewne ożywienie. Poszukiwacze złota, zachęceni wczesnem latem, przybywali z okolic dolnej części Yukonu. Była to okoliczność sprzyjająca Teksańczykom, gdyż w tłumie mniejszą na siebie zwracali uwagę. Następnej nocy, o godzinie dziesiątej Krarak znów zajął miejsce przy murze. Mrok był zupełny, silny wiatr dął z północy. O jedenastej, Indjanin, przyłożywszy ucho do ziemi, usłyszał pewne szmery. Nie mylił się. Hunter i Malone pracowali nad jego oswobodzeniem. Motyką kopali rów pod murem w ten sposób, aby nie naruszyć kamieni. Ze swej strony Krarak zaczął odgarniać ziemię palcami. Na szczęście nikt mu nie przerwał roboty. Wiatr i zimno zatrzymały straż wewnątrz budynku, nie zauważono więc nieobecności Indjanina. O północy wreszcie otwór był gotów. – Chodź – wymówił Hunter. – Niema nikogo z zewnątrz? – spytał Krarak. – Nikogo. Po upływie kilku chwil Indjanin był wolny. Poza Yukonem, na którego lewym brzegu było Circle City, ciągnęła się rozległa równina pokryta jeszcze ostatkami śniegu. Na rzece lód popękał i kra po niej płynęła. Barka nie byłaby się jeszcze utrzymała na wodzie, przypuściwszy, że Hunter mógł ją był zdobyć bez zwrócenia uwagi policji. Indjanin jednak potrafił poradzić sobie. Skacząc z kry na krę będzie mógł dostać się na prawy brzeg, a zanim spostrzegą jego nieobecność, będzie już daleko. Należało się jednak śpieszyć, aby przed wschodem słońca mógł być już bezpieczny. Nie było chwili do stracenia. – Wszystko omówione? – Wszystko. – Gdzie się spotkamy? – Jak było powiedziane: o dziesięć mil od Port Yukon, na lewym brzegu Porcupine. Istotnie taka była umowa. Za dwa lub trzy dni Hunter i jego towarzysze mieli opuścić Circle City, kierując się ku Fort Yukon, położonemu wzniż rzeki na północo-zachodzie. Stąd mieli się udać wzwyż biegu Porcupine na północo-wschód. Indjanin zaś miał, po przebyciu Wielkiej Rzeki, podążyć na północ w prostej linji, do jej dopływu. W chwili rozstania Hunter powtórzył: – Wszystko omówione? – Wszystko. – I zaprowadzisz nas? – spytał Malone. – Wprost do pokładów. Hunter jednak niedowierzał mu jeszcze w zupełności. – Idź więc – rzekł. – A jeżeli oszukałeś nas, nie sądź, że się nam wymkniesz. Trzydziestu ludzi szukać cię będzie i znaleźć musi. – Nie oszukałem was – odparł Krarak spokojnie. A wyciągając rękę na północ dodał: – Majątek, olbrzymi majątek tam czeka nas wszystkich. Indjanin zbliżył się do brzegu. – Miejsce, do którego was zaprowadzę – rzekł z pewną uroczystością w głosie – nie jest pokładem złota. Jest to zbiornik złota, a raczej góra złota. Bez trudności napełnicie niem wozy. Gdyby was było stu, gdyby was było tysiąc, możecie mi zostawić moją część bez uszczerbku dla swojej. I jednym skokiem znalazł się na krze, która go uniosła z biegiem rzeki. Poczem Hunter i Malone zobaczyli, jak skoczył na drugą, oddalając się prędko od brzegu. Po upływie kilku minut znikł w ciemności. Teksańczycy wrócili do zajazdu i nazajutrz zaczęli się przygotowywać do odjazdu. Oczywiście o wschodzie słońca spostrzeżono ucieczkę Indjanina, lecz śledztwo nie dało żadnego wyniku, wspólnictwo więc Huntera pozostało tajemnicą. W trzy dni Hunter i jego towarzysze, ogółem trzydziestu ludzi wyruszyło wraz ze szczupłym zapasem narządzi galarem w dół rzeki do Fort Yukon. 22 maja, porobiwszy w tem miasteczku zapasy i przeniósłszy się na sanki zaprzężone w silne psy, karawana wyruszyła na północo-wschód wzdłuż lewego brzegu Porcupine. O ile Indjanin dotrzyma słowa, spotkają się z nim dziś wieczorem. – Oby tylko był! – rzekł Malone. – Będzie – odpowiedział Hunter. – Jeżeli skłamał, obawa go trzyma, jeżeli powiedział prawdę – interes. Istotnie Indjanin czekał na nich i pod jego przewodnictwem banda w dalszym ciągu posuwała się wzdłuż lewego brzegu Porcupine ku lodowym pustyniom skrajnej północy.